


Rain Delay

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Waiting out the rain.





	Rain Delay

**Author's Note:**

> for 100Words, 'blur'

Lucina carefully peeked out the tent flap even though there hadn't been much of an audible change in conditions. And no, the rain was still falling heavily; everything beyond a few paces was just a grey blur. Hopefully the rest of the group were staying dry in their own tents--

This was not the Outrealm trip that she'd expected. But, as she pushed the flap back into place and shook her head, meeting the shadowed gazes of both her father and Robin, Lucina was reminded that it was not a waste either.

They had each other. The rain could fall.


End file.
